The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and operating method thereof, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic apparatus comprising at least two kinds of working modes and operating method thereof.
Before the current electronic apparatus is controlled using a remote control device, such as a wireless remote controller, the electronic apparatus is firstly started-up to make the electronic apparatus in a state of receiving remote control of the remote control device. In general cases, the user needs to press the start-up key provided separately on the remote control device, so as to control the electronic apparatus to enter a working mode of receiving remote control, otherwise the user is not able to use the remote control device to control the electronic apparatus. This is inconvenient for the user.
Further, in the conventional technology, the electronic apparatus and the remote control device thereof are two components independent of each other, for example, the above-described electronic apparatus and wireless remote controller. This makes it difficult for the user to intuitively correspond the electronic apparatus with the remote control device for controlling the electronic apparatus, especially in the case that there is a plurality of electronic apparatus and a plurality of corresponding remote control devices, it is a troublesome matter for the user to find the remote control device for controlling the electronic apparatus that the user currently wants to use from many remote control devices.
Therefore, a design scheme of an electronic apparatus and remote control device thereof, which is able to overcome the defect existing in the conventional technology and provide more convenient service to the user, is needed.